Future Paradox
by GrimCreeper
Summary: Set 6 years after the Yama incident. Kyoshi and Miko are in preschool now, and just like their father, they're genii. They discover that their father was making a time machine, and accidentally bring back someone. With a new enemy in sight, Hiro and Gogo have to reassemble Big Hero 6 again. Just who is this enemy? What does he want with Callaghan? Isn't the guy from the past dead?
1. The preschool incident

**AN: Y'ALLLLL EVERYONE I AM BACK AFTER THAT LONG BREAK OF NOT WRITING. My passion for writing has been rekindled (well it never really died out, to be honest) so I will be continuing this series once more. Now I'll probably come up with a shitty plot that's too crazy and OOC again, but you guys bared with me so far and ignored my ugly writing. This story will have a different genre again, but less angst than the second story in the series which is Back To School. I'm thinking sci-fi here, maybe even a bit of supernatural here and there. The twins would be older here, and Michael Krei will be featured as well. Hiro's old friends will also be here. And of course, THE GANG!**

 **Disclaimer mini-fic:**

 **Tadashi: You're finally back.**

 **Me: You don't sound excited.**

 **Tadashi: You'll just torture my brother again. And mute me when I speak.**

 **Me: It was your fault for being annoying.**

 **Tadashi: Tsk.**

 **Me: How can you even speak to me, I thought you were dead?**

 **Tadashi: They left Hell's gate open so I came out.**

 **Me: EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!**

 **Big Hero 6 is not mine!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The preschool incident**

 _RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!_

The twins, Kyoshi and Miko Hamada silently whooped in their seats. Class was booooooorrrrriiiinnnggg. They learned about the alphabet again. To Kyoshi, everything was too easy, but for Miko, he simply did not care. He only cared about the alphabet when it was in his soup. Kyoshi and Miko were smart children. They were genii like their father, Hiro, yet they inherited the 'punch now, ask questions later' attitude of their mother. This made them a terrifying combo.

However, Kyoshi had trouble making friends whilst Miko was a people magnet. Kyoshi was a silent boy, and his parents had only found out about his Asperger's syndrome when he was four. He was yes, incredibly smart, but incredibly awkward in social situations. When Kyoshi was being conceived, he was the one who was almost miscarried.

Miko, on the other hand, was intelligent, but not as much as his brother. He was also much more violent, lashing out at bullies who make fun of Kyoshi or their uncle Michael, who was a year younger than them. Miko always smiled though, and he was treated as the happy pill of the family.

The teachers were trying to convince Hiro to let them transfer to a higher grade. Hiro refused, because he wanted his children to have a normal childhood. But to the twins, they wanted something more challenging than the alphabet. They could already assemble a freaking radio, for God's sake! They wanted to study, not make friends. They were always treated like nerds by the other children, only because they were jealous of their intelligence.

Come on, dad, please let us move up!

Kyoshi falls to the floor with a thud. He looked up to glare at the one who pulled him from his seat. "Will."

"What are you still doing here, nerd? We don't need nerds like you in class." Will sneered.

Miko stood up. "Hey! Leave my brother alone, you blond midget!"

True to Miko's words, Will IS a blond midget. He was five inches shorter than the children in class, and could easily be said as the shortest. The 'blond midget' had the nerve to look genuinely offended. "I'm not a midget!"

Kyoshi snorts from the ground. "Says the one who's so short he probably stopped drinking milk the moment he sucked on his mom's breast."

Steam came out of Will's ears as he began to turn red. "Well I bet your mom doesn't even have breasts!"

Suddenly, the teacher walked over to them and gave them a harsh glare. The three boys flinched and Kyoshi immediately stood up and sat down on his desk. Miko also returned to his desk while Will tried to brush everything off and started for his own table. The teacher pulled him back. "Not so fast, Mr. Adams. I heard about your little debate. Why are you being rude to Kyoshi and Miko's mom?"

Will glared at them. "They started it! They said I was a blond midget!"

The teacher turned to Kyoshi and Miko. "Now that's not very nice, is it?"

"No, Teacher Haruka." The twins said in unison. Then Kyoshi began. "Will, pulled my chair though."

Will puffed his cheeks childishly. "I did not! Teacher, he's lying!"

Miko fumed. "No he's not!" He said hotly. "You pulled his seat and then called him a nerd!"

The teacher began to sweat-drop. "Um, children, we can all be calm about this..."

"LIAR!" Will screamed at Miko. He began to wail about how everyone picks on him just because he's the shortest in class. Teacher Haruka just sighed and promised Will a juice box if he stopped crying. Kyoshi clucked his tongue in annoyance and Miko rolled his eyes. Pompous brat indeed.

Teacher Haruka sighed again when Will began to stop crying, hiccuping as he did. She looked over to Kyoshi and Miko. "You should've just told the truth." She said in disapproval.

Miko's eyes widened. He glared dangerously at the teacher. "You... are you telling us WE are the liars? You don't even have proof that Will told the truth!"

"You always get in fights! Will's record is clean!" Teacher Haruka defended.

Kyoshi stared at his desk. Why was it always him? His Outoto, he always defended him! Tears stung his eyes, and he got up. He was also glaring dangerously. He took a few steps forward then...

He swung his fist at Will.

* * *

Hiro rubbed his temple for the nth time. For Christ's sake, he was only 22, and here he was, getting all wrinkly. This time, BOTH his sons got into trouble. Apparently, they were bullying a kid named Will Adams. Not that he believed the teacher though. His sons were too mature to bully someone. If anything, that Will Adams probably twisted the incident together to put the blame on the twins.

It was bad enough that they got into a fight, but what had surprised him was that Kyoshi was the one who started the fistfight. He couldn't imagine it. Kyoshi was more reserved than Miko, and controlled his temper well. Trouble always followed Miko. Maybe it was THAT bad?

Hiro let out a frustrated groan as he got in the car and drove to his sons' school.

* * *

Gogo was at home, helping Cass manage the cafe when she got the call that the twins are in trouble. AGAIN. AHHHH LIFE WAS CRUEL. Her nose flared up and she heaved. Nope, this wasn't the kind of stress you're supposed to be giving to a pregnant woman.

Yes, she was pregnant again! Yay. Gogo wasn't eager to experience the pain of childbirth again. She rubbed her belly and sighed. Guess she would have to go and see the principal?

She glanced at Cass, who was busy with the customers. "Aunt Cass, the twins are in trouble and Hiro and I are supposed to talk things through with Will's parents. Do you want Michael to come with us or are you going to pick him up? The talk might take long. You know the twins. They can be quite a handful."

Cass served a sundae to the lady sitting by the window. "Oh, please pick up Michael. I still have to clean up and you know how he can be. He might paint the floor again."

Gogo nodded. Michael Krei was very artistic and had been proclaimed an art prodigy by the age of 3. He also played the piano very well, and would sometimes play in the cafe. People adored him. Really, Gogo thought. The Hamadas are a bunch of genii.

She went upstairs and dressed up. "I'll be off then, Aunt Cass!"

* * *

 **AN: WHOOOOOPPPP! Chapter one is done! The twins are six year-olds and Michael is five. Hiro is 22 and Gogo is 26. And my plot for this is biiiiiiggg afffff. Yep. Anyways, that's it for the night. Imma drink meds then sleep.**

 **Tadashi: :)**

 **Me: What is that smile for? I don't trust that smile. It's creeping me out.**

 **Tadashi: :)**

 **Me: Okay, Dashi. That's not screaming creepy at all...**

 **Tadashi: :)**

 **Me: Okay bye, Dashi. Seriously, go away.**

 **Tadashi:...**

 **Me:...**

 **Me: You're going to haunt my dreams aren't you**

 **Tadashi: :)**

 **Grrr... Dashi. I hate him now. Anyways, PEACE OUT!**


	2. As dense as a rock

**AN: Well, it only got one review. Bummer. I missed all my old fans. Le sigh. Yeah, well, that's what I get for not updating the series for 3 frigging years. Wow guys, has it been really that long? Anyways, I'm not too busy today cuz I'm homeschooled and stuff, so I get to update! I'm not too sure about tomorrow though, because I have to report and help one of my friends with his project.**

 **I go to a normal highschool now.**

 **Well, I wouldn't really call MY old school abnormal, but then again, it was an all girls Catholic school, and for you guys, people who study there are either lesbians or really conservative people. Either way, it's quite weird for society. Well, I did turn out bisexual so yeah... And I carry holy water around with me just in case demons come out of the blue and yeah I'm watching too much Supernatural.**

 **Okay that's enough ranting about my useless old life so without further ado, I bestow upon you the second chapter!**

 **Disclaimer mini-fic:**

 **Tadashi: Tsk, tsk, you are a bisexual. You'll go to he-**

 **Me: Not a word, Tadashi.**

 **Tadashi: I mean, it's not like I'm against it! It's just... haven't you been sinning too much?**

 **Me: *looks at him innocently* What sins? I'm pure and innocent!**

 **Tadashi: You once read a threesome between Honey Lemon, Gogo and my brother! And you read too much doujinshi about TWINCEST. How is that not sinning?**

 **Me: Um, well... And hey, don't think you're off the hook! You implied that LGBT is a sin!**

 **Tadashi: I didn't!**

 **Me: Then why did you say I'll go to hell?**

 **Tadashi: ... Well, other people see it as a sin. I was using it as a metaphor! *eyes widening* WE'RE STILL NOT DONE ABOUT THAT THREESOME YOU READ AND- Where the heck did she go?!**

 **Me: *runs away* HIRO SEV MEEEEEEEEEHHHHH**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: As dense as a rock in water**

"Oooookayyyyy... I said I'm here to get my sons."

Hiro was nervously fiddling with his tie. He just came from one of the important meetings with Stark Industries that had to be cut short due to the call he received from school. Haha, what a wonderful day. To top it all of, the guard wouldn't let him in, simply because he didn't believe that 'this esteemed young man' was a father to two little six year-olds. Maybe he should've said that he was picking up Michael Krei, but then again, Krei was a big name, and they would think he was a kidnapper.

Curse his age. Then again, curse the punch. Not that he regretted the twins. They were the best things that happened to him, aside from Gogo and Baymax. But COME ON! He looked at his watch. It was 5:00 in the afternoon already. The talk was supposed to be at 5:15! Stupid guard.

"Sir, we really can't let you in. You look too young to be a father." The guard said stubbornly as he kept a hand on his baton. Hiro grumbled in annoyance. He fisted the collar of the guard. He was not one to lose composure easily, but he was really pissed off.

"Look, buddy, I don't got time for your judgmental shit. I've been called by the principal to discuss my sons' behavior and I'm running late." He said, looking the guard in the eye. The guard gulped. "My sons are Kyoshi and Miko Hamada. I'll also be picking up my cousin, Michael Krei."

Hiro let go of the guard who began talking to his walkie-talkie. "I need back up here. There's a guy claiming to be Hiro Hamada. Looks about 20. Yeah, black short hair." The guard nodded. "Yep he has a suit on. Brown eyes? Wait. Do you know what the guy looks like?"

Then suddenly, the man visibly paled and looked at Hiro, who only raised his eyebrow and smirked. Yes, he was enjoying this guy's embarrassment.

"YOU are Hiro Hamada?!"

That caught the attention of other people in the school. They began crowding the damn place. 'Dammit', Hiro thought. He needed a quick getaway from the mass of people that were building up in front of him.

"Great! You're a really great help. How am I supposed to get to the principal's office with them fangirling over me?" Hiro told the stupid, idiotic ignoramus- yep, he was way beyond the horizon of 'pissed off'.

The guard reddened. "Sorry..."

Hiro facepalmed. "Well, you gotta calm them down. Imma sneak my way through." He clicked a button in his watch and he sported a suit that looked like Gogo's. He grinned. "Never thought I'd have to resort to this just to escape fans."

He sped his way around the crowd, and they soon lost hope in following him. Hiro arrived at 5:14 in the principal's office.

* * *

Hiro gave a sigh of relief as he closed the door. He deactivated the suit and sat down, only to realize that there was no one there but a redheaded lady with green eyes and pink glasses. She seemed surprised to see him but nevertheless, smiled and held out her hand.

"You must be?" She began.

"Hiro Hamada." He supplied. "Kyoshi and Miko's father. Are you the principal?"

She adjusted her glasses. "Ah, no. I'm their homeroom teacher, Haruka Tsubaki. The principal had gone out to buy some coffee and snacks for you, Mr. and Mrs. Adams. Kyoshi and Miko are having a talk with the guidance counselor while Will Adams is in the infirmary. It's just you and me here."

"Oh," Hiro replied, not catching Haruka's hint. He removed his blazer and all the while, Haruka stared at him. She suddenly went over to him and touched his arm. Hiro was startled and stared at her. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Hmm?" She said innocently. "Nothing much, Hiro. I can call you that, right?"

"Uh..." He wasn't so sure. Something about this teacher's behavior seemed... off. "Um, sure. Yeah. You can call me Hiro."

"Great!" She smiled brightly. "So... are you free tomorrow? There's this place that I think Kyoshi and Miko would like."

Woah! She wasn't even being sneaky! Hiro sweat-dropped. This woman just straight up asked him out! How do you get out from a tough situation like this? Oh, right! He should just tell her the truth! He had a wife!

"Sorry, Miss Tsubaki," She frowned at that, "but I am a married man. I cannot go on dates."

"But it's not a date!" Haruka defended. "Think of it as a friends' day out. Except with your kids."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. This rejection was not going well at all, even when he told the truth! SHIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT...

"I really have to decline. I don't think my wife would appreciate-" Before he could finish his sentence, a moth came flying from the room's open window. Haruka shrieked and held onto Hiro who stood up in surprise. They went crashing on the floor and Hiro ended up underneath Haruka who was straddling him.

At the same moment, the door opened, and Gogo Hamada came in. She dropped her fruit juice.

* * *

Gogo couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe what she's seeing... THAT BITCH! WHY WAS SHE STRADDLING HER FUCKING HUSBAND LIKE THAT? Gogo calmly walked in. The bitch was watching her with a disgusted look. Oh, is that because she was pregnant? Please. SHE was the one more disgusting, what with her sitting on married man like there was no tomorrow.

But then again, it could be an accident, so Gogo held her tongue.

"Can you get off me, Miss Tsubaki?" Hiro finally said. He look very uncomfortable, and Gogo knew at that moment that Hiro did nothing wrong. From the 6 years they've been together, she and Hiro knew each other so well they could read each other's minds. Well, not literally.

'Miss Tsubaki' had the nerve to giggle. "Sorry Hiro. I was just scared of moths."

Oh. So it was just moths...

"So what do you say?" She continued. "Let's go out tomorrow."

Gogo snapped. "You bitch! That's my husband!"

Miss Tsubaki looked surprised. "Husband? Wait, you were serious about being married?" She said dumbly. Wow, what a dense bitch, Gogo thought.

Hiro looked pained. "Yes! Now get off me!" He forcefully pushed her off him and went over to Gogo's side. He quickly steered her out of the room all the while seething.

"We're getting our kids. And we will have them drop from this school and moved to another one. One equipped with better staff that aren't idiots like you!" Hiro yelled. Gogo nodded along.

"Ahem."

The three turned to the principal and to a blond couple who was with them. There was a boy with bruises and a black eye tagging along. The principal looked somewhat red and angry. "Why will your kids leave the school?"

"YOUR teacher," Hiro gestured to Haruka, "tried to seduce me. I will not have my children go about with a teacher like that. Also, my sons have been telling me that THEY are the ones getting bullied and the teachers haven't been doing their job. Your security guard is a judgmental bastard who won't let me in because I looked too young to be a dad."

"Well, you are young to be a father! You're only 20!" The principal bellowed.

"I'm 22."

Mr. and Mrs. Adams looked affronted. "So you were only 16 when you had your sons! Kids these days..." Mr. Adams said in a disapproving tone.

Gogo glared at him. "Well, you're a blond midget!"

How funny.

Mr. Adams lunged at Gogo and the principal tried to hold him back. Mrs. Adams egged him on. Haruka looked way too horrified and the boy with the black eye began to cry. Hiro became angry. He activated another suit of his, one much like Wasabi's and held Mr. Adams on point. Everyone looked shocked.

"How did you..." Mr. Adams began, trailing off.

"Don't mess with my family ever again." Hiro said coldly. Mr. Adams gulped and nodded.

* * *

In the end, Kyoshi and Miko got what they wanted. They moved to a different school and went to a higher grade. Hiro had them take karate lessons so that they will be able to protect themselves from bullies.

By now, they were in grade 3.

Michael also moved to a different school, a school for the arts.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, don't kill me for this crappy chapter. I had no idea what I was writing. But stay tuned for the next chapter because I'm gonna have it ready either tomorrow or on Thursday. Either way, BE READY BECAUSE THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GO DOWN.**

 **Tadashi: *pants* FOUND YOU FINALLY.**

 **Me: SCREAM**

 **PEACE OUT HOME DAWG!**


End file.
